


Hippity Hoppity T'ai Chi Ch'uan

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: -live peacefully alongside humans somehow, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Besides ROTG's timeline isn't really perfect either, Crossover Pairings, F/M, I suppose?, No further detail on that I just want this story to exist ok, One Shot Collection, Slow Build, Timeline What Timeline, Timeline logic is not needed in crossover fics, but anyways let's pretend there's places in the world where anthros-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was rare to see someone over the age of eighteen believe in him -- especially an adult mammal, nonetheless.





	Hippity Hoppity T'ai Chi Ch'uan

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I thought of this pairing while I was on a little road trip, and I decided: "Hey, there's hardly any fics for them on here, so why not post one myself?"  
> I hope I get their characters right, and I apologize if I don't, as it's been a while since I've seen ROTG and KFP (even the sequels).
> 
> Fun fact: the title is the ship name I came up for them, since I barely got any results for "Tigmund" while looking for shippy stuff ~~like the crossover lovin' garbage I am.~~

It was Easter Day, where many children from each state, city, country—and even continent—on earth went out to hide some eggs. So, of course, Bunnymund ended up having to travel a little quickly—as to not make sure he didn’t end up late to any place.

But as he finished placing eggs underneath a tree in Yoyogi Park, he then realized he had to go to China, so he could hide eggs in the parks there. And so, he opened a tunnel and dug until he found himself in Zhangjiajie’s national forest park.

Much to his surprise, there were less children looking for eggs than there were in Japan—and even then, there weren’t as many Japanese children looking for eggs in Tokyo as there were in America. Still, compared to Japan, China seemed less lively when it came to Easter. The rabbit couldn’t help but wonder why. What drove the children away from celebrating the holiday?

Sighing, he pushed his thoughts aside as he hid a few eggs under each tree, before he waited for a child to come across them. Finally, in the corner of his eye, he saw three kids running around. He quickly hid behind a bush and watched as the children searched for the eggs.

“I found one, I found one!” one of the children, a little girl in a green dress, cried out joyfully as she picked up a red egg with five glittery golden stars on it. She then exclaimed “Thank you, Easter Bunny!” before she ran over to show her friends the egg.

The little girl’s excitement brought a smile to Bunnymund’s face. Her voice sounded so innocent, so hopeful—this was one of the many reasons he took pride in Easter, for it and its corresponding season, spring, brought hope, and many things alongside it.

He then realized that he didn’t have a minute to lose, for there were still many parks in China that he’d have to visit. He opened a portal, but just as he was about to jump into it, he heard a voice ask, “Going somewhere?”

He quickly turned and saw a tiger standing on two legs, wearing a red qipao, leaned against the tree near the bush he’d hid in, with her arms crossed. “I…” he trailed off for a bit. “…you can see me?”

“Yes,” she replied blatantly. “I can see you. Now, tell me: what were you doing back there?”

“What’d it look like I was doing?”

“Putting eggs under the trees as if you were an Easter kangaroo.”

“Actually, it’s the Easter _bunny_ ,” Bunnymund corrected the tiger. “Which I am.”

“Right.” The tiger didn’t sound convinced.

"Oh, so if I wasn't the Easter bunny, would I be able to go into the Easter bunny's _home?_ "

"Well—" the tiger didn't get to say another word, for Bunnymund had grabbed her hand, dragging her with him as he jumped into the portal. Soon enough, she found herself in a spring-like habitat—it looked exactly how the folktales had described the Easter bunny's home.

"…okay," the tiger said, turning to Bunnymund. "So maybe you aren't a liar after all."

The rabbit smirked. "Told ya."

"But then _who are you?_ " she asked him. "What is your name? It can't be just 'Easter Bunny.'"

"E. Aster Bunnymund," he replied. "And what's your name?"

"Tigress."

"Tigress… hmm, are you sure you wouldn't prefer 'Sheila'?"

Tigress shot a glare at Bunnymund, who put his paws up once he caught sight of her gaze. "I was only joking!" the rabbit laughed.

"Haha," the tiger laughed in a fake manner. "Very funny."

Yep, this was the start of something beautiful, alright.


End file.
